Pride and Prejudice and Zombies: The After Life
by Lexibstewart
Summary: This is Elizabeth and Darcy's life after PPZ: Dreadfully Ever After. Darcy is cured, the two orphan children live with him and Elizabeth at Pemberly and life continues.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Elizabeth Bennet-Darcy loathed the time of day when she awoke. She loathed the moment her eyes brought her from her world of perfect dreams, and she loathed when her feet hit the cold floor. But there were few things amidst the plague stricken world that brought Elizabeth Darcy joy. Such things were the three sets of eyes that gleamed at her every morning from the faces of her two adopted children, Gurdaya and Mohan, and the handsome face of her loving husband, Fitzwilliam Darcy. But on this particular and very horrid morning, Elizabeth woke up to one more negative to add to her list.

Fitzwilliam Darcy always took pleasure in doing things for his wife, and this morning his task was to take the burden of cooking and feed his family. So he set out extra early, and cautious as to not wake Elizabeth, he went to cook breakfast. Fitzwilliam knew that these breakfasts cooked by him made his wife feel special. And she was special to him. She was his whole life. Surely if she hadn't saved him on Hingham Bridge and while he battle with Wickham, then he would have died several times over, but even to that moment she had saved him. Cooking breakfast for her was his way of indirectly thanking her for all of those times, well it was also a secret way for him to steal a kiss from her but she didn't know that.

Elizabeth could smell the scent of fresh eggs being fried up, as well as the bacon that sizzled. On every other morning that these smells graced her senses, she would stroll downstairs to kiss her loving husband for being so sweet as to cook her breakfast, but this morning she was only graced with a feeling that made her dart for the latrine and vomit. 'That's no good' she thought to herself before she cleaned herself up and went downstairs.

From the moment that Elizabeth came into his sight at the top of the stairs, he knew that something was wrong. "Are you feeling alright, dear?" he asked worriedly. "Just came down with a bug that's all. But breakfast smells delicious!" replied she. Darcy knew this attitude. It was the one where Elizabeth was nervous and anxious because she was hiding something from him. He knew this so well because he had witnessed it before she left for London to obtain the cure to save him. He wanted to confront her on the spot about it but fearing the children were around he didn't, so instead he shut of all the heat for the food and lead her to their chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif';" Once Darcy reached their chambers with his wife he sat her down on the edge of their bed. "What's the matter my dear?" asked he, desperately wanting his worries to be dismissed. He looked into her eyes to see the fearful and confused look that her eyes beheld. "I…. I…" she stuttered not knowing how he knew that something was wrong. Darcy figured that she would act like this and so he knelt down taking his wife's hands in his own. "Elizabeth Bennet-Darcy, you are the love of my life and you have saved me in more ways than one. Surely if not for you I would have perished. But now it is my turn to save you from the misery that plagues your mind, my dear. So tell me what is it that brings the fear into your usually sparkling eyes? Are you unhappy with your life her at Pemberly? Do you with to be with another man? Is there something missing here that you want? Have the children upset you? Have I done something to upset you?" Elizabeth smiled at her husband's attempts to dispel her worries and fears. "My Fitzwilliam. I am very content with my life here and neither you nor the children have angered or upset me. But there is something missing in this place and I believe that I have found where to get it and I have already gotten it." Darcy felt terrible that he had allowed his wife's miseries to go on for so long without him knowing. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Elizabeth? I would have helped you find what was missing in our lives." Elizabeth laughed and stroked Darcy's face lovingly. "Oh my dear Fitzwilliam, You have granted me what I was missing. Well I believe that you have. I am not entirely sure if I am or not but if I am you have granted me what I wanted." Y this time Elizabeth had severely confused Darcy, and he looked at her with a look that proved he was overly confused. "My love, what was missing was a child of our own, and I believe you have granted me that now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPlease review it helps me know what you guys want the story to evolve into so it becomes a story that you all enjoy! Thanks!/strong/p 


End file.
